The Id
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: The last thing Bonnie Bennett expects when she crashes the Original Ball is a lesson in Sigmund nnie/Kol, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Kol/Rebekah


**Title:** The Id

Rating: M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Smut/Humor

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Kol/Rebekah

 **Summary:** The last thing Bonnie Bennett expects when she crashes the Original Ball is a lesson in Sigmund Freud….Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Kol/Rebekah

 **The Id**

 _id (noun): the part of the psyche, residing in the unconscious, that is the source of instinctive impulses that seek satisfaction in accordance with the pleasure principle and are modified by the ego and the superego before they are given overt expression._

Bonnie Bennett was about as fond of extravagant parties as she was of the Originals. Okay so maybe she had never actually been to a ball before, but that was beside the point. The point being that she was once more somewhere that she didn't want to be just in case something went wrong and she had to save everyone's ass...again. Bonnie giggled, at the thought. "Ass," she muttered, giggling again.

Perhaps, Bonnie had been drinking a little champagne. But really what else does one do at an event that was supposed to be the biggest blowout known to Mystic Falls but was really some boring family reunion full of pretentious assholes. Bonnie laughed again to herself this time drawing the attention a couple standing at her side. Whatever. It wasn't like there was any other source of entertainment to be found. Elena was somewhere sandwiched between the Salvatore brothers, Caroline was dancing with Klaus of all people, and Matt...where the hell was Matt? Bonnie blinked but couldn't bring herself to concentrate for very long through her alcoholic haze.

She wasn't even supposed to be there. Despite the fact that she was the one responsible for the Mikaelson family reunion she hadn't even been invited. The fact that she didn't actually want to be there had nothing to do with the fact that the Originals, who were supposed to have lived through centuries in which manners had actually meant something, hadn't even bothered sending Bonnie an invitation despite the fact that she had freed the matriarch of their clan.

Still even with being snubbed Bonnie had managed to let Caroline talk her into attending as Damon Salvatore's date (never mind the fact that they hated each other as it was supposedly for the greater good though thankfully he had disappeared after Elena the minute they had gotten inside), but she had also managed to talk Bonnie into wearing an attention grabbing red gown despite the fact that Bonnie was supposed to be laying low until the Originals decided to pull whatever stunt they were going to pull, because they all knew that they were up to something.

But after two hours without so much as a nasty look from one of the vampires in anyone's direction, Bonnie had begun to get rather bored, that is until they brought out the champagne. So now Bonnie was on her fifth (or was it sixth?) glass, and in a decidedly better mood as she began to look around the ball room and laugh to herself at the running commentary that she was beginning to make about her fellow townsfolk in her head. One more hour, that's all that she would force herself to stay, just one more hour and she would be making whatever excuse she could think of to get the hell out of there, go home, change out of the ridiculous dress she was wearing and into her favorite pajamas, and finish the half gallon of Chunky Monkey that was still in her freezer.

Sighing when she ran out of witty anecdotes about the ball's guest to amuse herself Bonnie downed the rest of her champagne, placed the flute on the passing tray, and then grabbed two more glassed before heading toward the ballroom doors. Fuck waiting for an hour, she was finding her coat and she was getting the hell out of there. It was obvious that the most exciting thing that would likely happen that night was the countdown until Mayor Lockwood's accountant lost his toupee, and as much as Bonnie wanted to see where the thing finally landed, (that had been a close call when he had bent forward to kiss Klaus' sister's hand), she found that she wanted her ice cream more.

Bonnie was so preoccupied with finding her way out of the ballroom and watching the bubbles in her champagne (had the stuff been pink when she had started drinking it?), that she didn't notice the two sets of eyes watching her every move as she made her exit.

 **:::**

Kol Mikaelson was bored. And so he told his sister as much.

His sister eyed him carefully. Rebekah knew Kol well enough to know that only three things could possibly take place when Kol was bored, the first being sex, the second being torture, and the third being some sort of combination of the two. Rebekah ran an idle hand through her hair and waited for Kol to tell her which he was in the mood for, because she knew that whichever it was that Kol would likely require her assistance.

"I'm horny," Kol stated as he downed the rest of his champagne.

Rebekah studied her nails. It was to be sex then. "So I'm assuming you want to go hunting," she said keeping her voice low as one of the many townspeople in attendance to her mother's ridiculous charade of a party walked past. Kol nodded minutely but Rebekah caught his answer.

Rebekah's eyes roamed the room. This of course wouldn't be their first time. There was the pretty little singer in Barcelona. That handsome scuba instructor in Boca Raton. And who could forget those nice newlyweds in Paris. This list went on and on.

"What are we in the mood for tonight?" Rebekah asked.

"I'd like a challenge," Kol said, his eyes taking the same path that Rebekah's did, "Though in this crowd that's highly unlikely."

Rebekah shrugged. "We could always try for one of the doppelganger's friends," Rebekah said, "They all hate us remember?"

"I suppose," Kol said. The boredom had yet to leave his tone.

"Male or female?" Rebekah asked. She was attempting to narrow things down a bit. She just hoped they were in the mood for the same thing or they would have to target a couple again, and that would leave Stefan and Elena, and there was no way in hell she would touch the doppelganger bitch herself, let alone let the succubus near Kol.

"Female," Kol said. He gave Rebekah a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"That rules out Stefan," Rebekah said, her tone slightly mournful. It was Kol's turn to roll his eyes at his sister.

"Haven't you had him already?" Kol asked though he knew the answer. Rebekah frowned but he continued on, wanting to make his point. "This is about curing boredom," he said, "Not jumping into bed with the familiar. That would defeat the purpose."

"Well then what about Damon?" Rebekah suggested and then winced. She hadn't consumed enough alcohol yet to make that thought appealing. "Never mind," she said shaking her head, "Forget I said anything."

"Had one Salvatore, had them all?" Kol asked raising a suggestive brow.

Rebekah elbowed him non-to-gently in the stomach. "I don't even know why we're discussing the Salvatore," she hissed, "I'm fine with a female."

"Fine then," Kol said, "Are we looking for someone with experience or would you like to deflower a virgin?" He knew the answer to that one as well. Rebekah had always liked the idea of taking away someone's innocence, either through severe torture or mind-blowing sex. Kol preferred the latter method, he saved his torture for those with egos and complexes, they were the most fun to bring to their breaking point.

"Virgin," Rebekah said rather predictably, "Which definitely rules out Caroline Forbes." She didn't bother to hide her distaste for the girl as she glared at where she was being cornered by Nik.

"So much for pissing off Niklaus," Kol sighed. He looked to where Elena was conversing with Matt, both Salvatore standing guard and rolled his eyes. He would never understand anyone's fascination with Petrova women, one could actually literally say that once you fucked one you'd fucked them all, they all looked the same for heaven's sake. "And of course that rules out the doppelganger herself as well," Kol said sounding almost relieved.

"Doesn't that go without saying?" Rebekah asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. She shifted uncomfortably in her green gown as she mentally tacked off the people in Elena's inner circle. Her mind stopped on the one person left, the one that didn't get an invitation because Nik had whispered to their mother about her being a threat, but that had shown up anyway. "That just leaves the witch," Rebekah said with a smirk, "Definitely a challenge that one. Plus it'll definitely piss Nik off so I do believe you'll get your wish, dear brother."

"Witch?" Kol asked, eyebrow raised in question, though he was clearly intrigued. He had never been able to snag a witch before, though it wasn't for lack of trying; that was Niklaus' territory. As Kol looked in the direction that Rebekah gestured Kol had to wonder what the hell Nik was doing wasting his charm on some blonde vampire when this one was clearly more his taste. "Nik hasn't tried for her yet?"

Rebekah let out loud bark of laughter that surprised Kol, before she attempted to cover it with a cough when she realized that she had drawn some attention. She waited until the people that were closest to them averted their eyes before she spoke.

"This one is too smart for that," Rebekah said, "He likes the ones with low self-esteem that swoon at the slightest bit of attention, or simply those who are rather easy to manipulate even if they do put up a fight first. From what I understand the witch recently had a break-up so she might be lonely, but she isn't stupid. I've overheard her gossipy little friends say that she's also inexperience, but she has the morals of a nun. She would require _work_ and Nik always throws tantrums when he has to do heavy lifting, so the witch is definitely too much for him to handle."

Kol watched as the witch downed a full glass of champagne. His eyes lingered on the bare skin of her shoulder, and then moved to the cleavage that was revealed as the one strap the gown had slipped down her other shoulder. She giggled putting the strap back in place and grabbing two more glasses. "She couldn't be much work in this state," Kol commented. Not that her drunkenness did anything to dissuade him.

"You'd be surprised," Rebekah said, "Admittedly it won't be nearly as difficult as it would be were she sober, but I will warn you that doesn't been she won't put up a fight. Despite what men seem to believe drunk and easy are not synonymous."

Kol ignored her in favor of watching the witch. She really was a pretty little thing. He watched as she turned and smirked when he saw the rather low cut open back of her dress not bothering to hide the fact that he was enjoying the view of the expanse of skin revealed there. He glanced at Rebekah and it was clear that she didn't mind the view at all either. If that dress wasn't an invitation then Kol didn't know what was. "This is going to fun," he said as they watched her walk out of the ball room.

Rebekah licked her lips and started forward through the sea of people. "I agree," she said, so that only Kol could hear.

 **:::**

Bonnie had no idea how she managed to get up all of those stairs without falling. "What the hell do they need so many stairs for?" Bonnie asked tossing her champagne flute and laughing when the glass shattered on the carpeted floor. "Probably the same reason they need all these damn rooms."

Bonnie had felt like she had been searching forever for the room where she was sure that everyone's coat had been thrown, wherever that was. The stupid stuck up Originals probably had an actual coat room, and it was probably with Bonnie's luck, downstairs. Bonnie downed her second at the frowning at the prospect of stumbling back down the stairs in a floor length gown and six inch heels. Yeah, she was going to fall right on her ass. "Ass," Bonnie laughed again. Her laughter died however when she came across a painted portrait of Klaus hanging on one of the walls. "Speaking of asses," Bonnie muttered. She threw her remaining glass at the picture without thought, rather satisfied as the glass shattered over Klaus' face.

"Do you make it a habit of destroying things when you're a guest in someone else's home?" A deep voice said from behind her.

Bonnie turned slowly, as to not fall, a few strands of her dark hair falling into her face. She rolled her eyes at her obscured view. Wearing her hair down had seemed like a good idea at the beginning the night. She had pulled it to one side and it had hung over her should and down her back in soft waves but now that the curls were falling it was becoming a problem. "I'm already crashing the party without an invite," Bonnie said, even though she couldn't see who she was speaking to, "I may as well add destruction of private property to the list."

"You tell me your name and I promise not to press charges," the voice came again, and this time as hands gently brushed the hair from in front of her eyes she was finally able to put a face with the voice. The first thing she noticed were his eyes, they were pretty eyes, an engaging shade of brown. Then she noticed how tall he was, and then she noticed his mouth, he had a nice mouth, full lips. Bonnie had the urge to run her finger through his hair but she wasn't drunk enough to do so, and decided to settle with instead imagining how soft it was.

He smiled and Bonnie found herself smiling in return until finally his words registered. "Wait...press charges? How could you press charges unless you live here?" She asked. His smile turned into a smirk and she took a step back. Shaking her head Bonnie sighed. "Why are all the hot ones psychos?" She asked herself, not realizing she had said it out loud until she heard him chuckle. Bonnie felt like an idiot, though she didn't know for a fact that he was a psycho, he was related to Klaus so that kind of went without saying. He was a psycho related to Klaus and she had just called him hot, yup, it was time to go. "I think I'll be going now," she said attempting to walk around him.

He stepped in her path, the smirk never leaving his lips. "You never told me your name," he said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Was that why she hadn't gotten an invite, the Originals in all the flurried party planning excitement had forgotten her name. "Considering you're one of _them_ ," Bonnie said her tone dripping with disdain, "I'm sure Klaus has already told you who I am."

"What," Kol said firmly, "He told me what you were not who."

She assumed by 'what' she was, that he was referring to her being a witch. "Most people wouldn't think that there was much of a difference," Bonnie commented. She may have been drunk but she wasn't drunk enough to not think about the fact that her friends all fit into the category of 'most people'.

"I'm not like most people," he said seriously. Kol was hoping that in her addled state that she would fall for the line.

To his surprise Bonnie merely laughed in his face. "That's the understatement of the century," she said once she had managed to calm down, "Considering the fact that you're not a person but a monster."

"A monster may be what I am," he said not bothering to deny the fact, but he managed to tack on something that would save him a little face at the end, "To some." The witch blinked at him. "But it isn't who I am," he finished.

"And just who are you?" Bonnie asked as he leaned into her personal space. Now that she thought about it, Klaus had a thing for doing that as well, perhaps having complete disregard for everyone's personal bubble was an inherited trait.

"Kol Mikaelson," he said, taking the witch's hand and kissing the back of it, feeling the power buzzing beneath the surface of her skin, "A monster who just so happens to be extremely good looking and well versed in the bedroom."

"And I'm...," Bonnie said sweetly edging slightly closer to him, "Leaving." Kol frowned as she snatched her hand away.

"Come now you can't deny that I am extremely nice on the eyes," he said following her, "You did just say that I was hot and as far as the other claim...I'd be more than happy to demonstrate, sweetheart."

Bonnie whirled around, glaring at him and was moments away from setting him on fire when she noticed his sister walk up behind him. "Damn," she muttered, "Drunk and outnumbered." Wait, had she said that out loud.

Kol turned to see what she was referring to and was relieved to see Rebekah when he did. His sister had been right. Easy was not synonymous with drunk and as Kol hadn't even been able to get the witch to tell him her name he knew that he had been smart to take Rebekah along for the ride.

Rebekah ignored her brother as she walked up and stopped in front of the two. "Bonnie is it?" She asked, smiling at Bonnie openly.

Bonnie nodded, momentarily smiling in return before she caught herself. What was wrong with her? There had probably been something in that champagne, probably whatever had made it pink. She was pretty sure that pink wasn't its natural color. Bonnie nodded as she accepted her own theory and then completely lost her train of thought. Why had she drunken so much?

"Bonnie, then," Kol said, "What a lovely name."

"And she's a Bennett witch," Rebekah said, ignoring Bonnie's glare.

"Impressive," Kol nodded. The witch looked annoyed but he was certain that it was more over the fact that he had managed to find out her name than anything else about their behavior. He moved slightly closer to her testing the waters and watched as Rebekah did the same.

"Since you know my name now," Bonnie said, "I'm assuming we're done here." She took a step forward and much to her embarrassment she stumbled.

"Are you alright, love?" Rebekah asked placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and sounding for all the world like a concerned friend. What she was really doing however, was checking the witch's state of mind. Normally Bonnie would have shrugged Rebekah's hand off, but when she allowed the touch Rebekah sent Kol a meaningful look.

"I just want to find my coat and go home," Bonnie said. She didn't want to deal with either of them, even if Rebekah was being nice and Kol had pretty eyes. Or was Kol being nice and Rebekah had pretty eyes. She guessed they both had pretty eyes...wait what?

"We'll be happy to take you to it," Rebekah said. Suddenly they were on either side of Bonnie, Rebekah's hand still on Bonnie's shoulder, and Kol's somehow ending up on small of her back. Bonnie was hyperaware of the skin to skin contact she now had with both of them. "You look a little flushed Bonnie," Rebekah said kindly, "Have you been drinking?"

Bonnie frowned. There was no use in denying it. But if they were thinking of using her drinking as some sort of excuse to ambush her... "Look ," she hissed, "I don't know what the two of you are thinking but just because I'm drunk doesn't mean that I can't still take the both of you."

Kol leaned down so that he could whisper into her ear as they led her down the hall. "Oh. I'm certain that you can, Miss Bennett," he said.

Bonnie felt the heat rise to her face, not missing the innuendo. She swallowed. "I just meant that I still have enough of my faculties to be bring you both to your knees," she said, not realizing how the statement could be misconstrued until after it was said.

Rebekah interjected before Kol could make another suggestive comment. The only way that they were going to get to the witch was if she didn't realize what they were up to until it was too late. "I happen to believe that drunkenness has nothing to do with losing one's faculties," she said, giving Kol a look that told him to follow her lead, "One's inhibitions yes, but not one's faculties. At least not in the state that you're in Bonnie, I say that at this stage of drunkenness you are simply acting with a different part of your brain. On a different level of awareness."

Bonnie frowned. What the hell was she talking about? Bonnie didn't even have the capacity to wrap her head around what the blonde was saying at the moment. She kind of wish she had more champagne, maybe then she could pass out and not be in some alternate reality with the Original siblings talking in riddles.

"Intriguing theory, Rebekah," Kol said, "And what level of awareness do you think people are in when their drunk? What are they operating from?" Kol's tone was carefully curious. He was sure to keep a straight face even as they led the witch in the direction of his bedroom.

"The id of course," Rebekah said definitively.

Bonnie blinked clearly confused. "The what?" Bonnie asked, "Isn't that a band or something?" She hiccupped, jumping slightly, her hand flying to her chest. She was too distracted by the pleasant sound of Kol's laughter to realize that his hand had moved lower down her back.

"It's classic Freud, Bonnie," he said with an air fondness, "A part of his psychoanalytical theory."

Bonnie had thought he would try and make her feel stupid, much the way Damon did on the rare occasions that they were discussing something and she was the one that didn't know what was going on, but Kol seemed all too happy to explain things to her. Oh, yeah, she had drunken way too much.

"You see," he said as they continued to walk, "Freud believe that the id was the base level of the psyche, one that all human's were born with. It holds our most basic wants and desire and acts solely on the pleasure principle."

Bonnie held her breath as she looked up and they made eye contact. She suddenly felt rather hot, she was never drinking again. She looked at Rebekah in hopes of finding some sort of relief but the look that the blonde was giving her just made her mouth go dry.

"Yes," Rebekah said continuing the explanation as the three stopped in front of Kol's bedroom, "While the other parts of the psychic apparatus, the ego and the superego, act on the basis of reality and social norms, the id acts on a rather different motivation."

Bonnie tried to concentrate on the blonde's words but her eyes kept straying to her lips rather than concentrating on what she was saying. She heard the door opening in front of but she didn't take her eyes off of Rebekah's mouth until she felt Kol's grip on her hands as he tugged her forward. Rebekah followed them inside and Bonnie distantly heard the sound of the door shut and the click of it locking as Kol pulled her against him.

"Do you know what motivates the id Bonnie?" Kol asked leaning forward, their lips almost touching. But Bonnie wasn't listening anymore, because she had realized that she had been led into an ambush of a very different sort. She looked at Kol, eyes wide with the realization as he waiting for his answer. When none was forthcoming, he decided to take pity on her and throw her a bone. "The answer," he said softly, "Is instant gratification."

Bonnie knew before it happened that she was going to kiss her. It seemed even to her hazy mind the logical order of things. The logical order of things also involved her pushing him away, but his lips really soft and they felt really good. She guessed it didn't matter when she pushed him away, as long as she did push him away eventually.

Bonnie felt the feather soft touch of hands at her sides as she wrapped her arms around Kol's neck. She tried to figure where the hands were coming from as they weren't hers and Kol's were moving considerably lower, but then Kol's tongue swept into her mouth and she lost all ability to think at all. That is she lost all ability to think until she felt the side zipper on her dress being pulled down. She realizes two things at once, the first being that she isn't wearing anything under the dress (because Caroline had convinced her that not showing lines was more important than her comfort), so taking it off would be a bad thing, and the second being that taking it off in a darkened room, alone, with not one but two (how had she missed the fact that Rebekah was still there) Originals was an even worse idea.

Bonnie pulled away from Kol, pushing him back, her hands moving to hold her now unzipped dress in place. "I have to go," Bonnie said, though there wasn't much strength in her words. Because a part of her knew that she wasn't going because she wanted to, it was exactly as she said, she was going because she had to. Because witches didn't have group sex with Original vampire siblings, particularly virginal witches who had just broken up with their boyfriends, who had been terrorized by vampires and had lost nearly everything to them; it wasn't really an option with her even if Kol was hot and Rebekah had pretty eyes. Wait...where was she going with this?

"Why can't you stay?" Rebekah asked, causing Bonnie to jump as her lips brushed Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie turned around and looked at the blonde as if she had grown three heads. "Because this is wrong," she said because she didn't know how else to put it into words at the moment. She heard rustling behind her but decided to ignore the fact that Kol was likely taking off his clothes because Rebekah was the one that was blocking the door and so she was the one that Bonnie had to get around in order to escape.

"Wrong according to whom?" Rebekah asked curiously. The witch was rather adorable as she frowned and seemed to consider the question rather seriously. But when Bonnie opened her mouth to answer she decided that kissing the witch was the only way to stop the ridiculousness that was likely about to spew out of it.

Bonnie had never kissed a girl before, hell she had never thought about kissing a girl before, and she could count the number of guys she had kissed on one hand. Kissing Rebekah was...different in a pleasant sort of way. As Rebekah pressed herself into Bonnie, forcing Bonnie to in turn press into Kol she found that she didn't mind the contrast that she felt between the softness that was Rebekah's body and the hardness that was Kol's.

But even as she felt Kol's lips kissing her neck, and Rebekah's tongue began to seek the inside of her mouth she couldn't help but feel that they would be caught. They were in a house full of vampires, vampires with super hearing. Maybe that was their plan all along, get the witch into bed, knock her down off of her moral pedestal, and show her little friends how they soiled their savior.

"Instant gratification does not require thought, Miss Bennett," Kol chastised, "And I can practically hear the gears in your head turning." He pulled down the strap of her dress over her shoulder, peeling down the front until he revealed her breast.

Bonnie's was breathing heavily as Rebekah released her. As she finally found the words to let out another protest, Kol's hands reached around her to cup her bare breast, his fingers seeming to instantly become fascinated with her nipples. Bonnie attempted to hold onto her senses as she bit back and moan. "I really have to go," she said, embarrassed at the breathiness that he tone held.

"We're obviously not doing this right if she can form complete sentences, brother," Rebekah sighed. Bonnie looked at her and the girl seemed to be pouting. Usually by not their conquest were incoherent. The witch had far too man sensibilities for her own good. It was obviously take extreme action to get the girl to loosen up a bit. "I know that you said you could bring us both to our knees," she said she sat down, "But you'll have to settle for one of us right now. We'll discuss other possibilities later."

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. But as Rebekah grabbed the hem of her dress and began to pull it up until it bunched up at her waist, not even bothering to take it off fully Bonnie began to understand. "What?" She said her eyes widening, "You wouldn't..." Bonnie wasn't what she felt about what she was sure was about to happen. It was some odd mixture of invigoration, curiosity, confusion, lust, and self-disgust. She wanted to stop it and yet she didn't. She hesitated; stiffening when Rebekah took one of legs lifted it and put it over her shoulder.

Bonnie felt herself began to panic. This was too much and she wasn't thinking straight, or at all really. She closed her eyes and she Kol's lips on her neck. "She only wants a little taste Bonnie," he said gently, "Surely you wouldn't deny her that."

"I...," Bonnie began but trailed, her breath hitching a she felt Rebekah's breath on her hot skin. She bit her lip, clearly her body was as opposed to this as her mind was. "Instant gratification, right?" She whispered despite her better judgment.

She felt Kol smile against her skin and she shivered as she felt the wetness of Rebekah's tongue. "Now you're learning," he said approvingly.

It was clear to Bonnie's as Rebekah mouth moved over her, her tongue slipping inside of her without hesitation that she had done this before. She seemed right at home in between Bonnie's legs and with the way that Bonnie was feeling she didn't think that she would mind if Rebekah set up a tent there and stayed for away. She wasn't used to the sensations that she was feeling, she was used to having anyone's mouth or hands on her, she was used to the sounds that Kol's hands and Rebekah's mouth were forcing out of her body but she was certain that she could easily get used to it, she could get very used to.

Bonnie found herself floundering, flailing in need of some sort of an anchor. She wasn't sure where she should put her hands. She must have said so out loud because Kol's hands left her despite her protest. She heard the faint sound of a zipper being unzipped but the sound didn't mean anything to her at moment, she was more focused on the magic that was Rebekah's tongue. Kol took her hands as she moved her hips, bucking against Rebekah's mouth, one he used to guide her arm so that it was wrapped around his neck and the other he took into hand and guiding inside of his pants. Bonnie stiffened once again as she found her hand wrapped around the length of Kol's hard shaft, his hand covering her own.

She felt some measure of anxiety. She didn't know what the hell she was doing. She had never touched anyone like this before, and she had never allowed any one to touch her like this before. He would know, she was sure of it. "It's okay," he said his voice surprisingly gently, "No thinking, remember."

Kol guided her hand with his and they began stroke him and Rebekah continued on as if nothing had happened. Bonnie was quickly becoming overwhelmed but she didn't want stop. She felt powerful and wanted. So she let herself fuck Rebekah's mouth and stroke Kol's cock, listening to the sounds of Rebekah's humming, her own whimpering, and Kol groaning, until her hips trembled and her world imploded, and she felt Kol spill himself out on their hands. She was sure that she would probably hate herself later, but there would be plenty of time to know that after Kol got finished kissing her.

Bonnie froze at the faint sound of footsteps. Her body went completely rigid and Kol let out a sigh of annoyance. There went all of his fun. Elijah always had the worst timing. "Maybe if we be quiet they'll go away?" He suggested.

Rebekah stood up straight with a sigh and pulled Bonnie's dress back down as she did so. She helped the witch pull up the top half as well, her hands lingering a little longer than necessary. It was a pity the witch was going to run, she hadn't even gotten the girl to touch her yet. Kol always ended up getting the better in of the deal, not that she minded the taste of Bonnie that still lingered in her mouth, but still.

Bonnie who had been trying to zip her dress back up, stopped and looked at him as if her were insane, which he was, which was another reason she shouldn't have been there with him and his sadistic sister. "What am I doing?" She muttered to herself, "Why would I even do this? What the hell is wrong with?"

"I don't know why you're leaving either, sweetheart, there's no reason to pack up yet," Kol said, "We're having so much fun. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

Bonnie fought the urge to send him flying against the wall. She let out a string of curses in a tone that made Rebekah wish that they were making Bonnie use explicit language for another reason altogether.

"That's enough Kol," she said stepping up to Bonnie and helping the witch fix her hair. Bonnie looked both agitated and grateful at the same time. "You should know that Elijah and the doppelganger are the one's coming toward us right now," she said conversationally, while casually licking her lips causing Bonnie to blush. Bonnie's face blanched at the mention of Elena, however. "Don't' worry so much," Rebekah said fondly, "Go out there and pretend you got lost and fell asleep or something and the two of will be good little vampires and stay put," at this she sent Kol a pointed look, "And they'll be none the wiser."

"They're not stupid," Bonnie spat, "And it's possible that Elijah already heard us." Of course she was thinking now after the fact. But it was a lot easier to think without their hands and other parts of their bodies on her. Bonnie closed her eyes. Why couldn't she just crawl into a whole and die? She had thought herself above the teen condition of putting her hormones before actual thought, but obviously she was wrong. But that wasn't what bothered her, not really. She was more bothered by who had ignited the fire inside of her than the fact that it had been ignited, not only did it make her doubt her relationship with Jeremy even more than she already did, it made her doubt herself as well.

"What other option do you have, love?" Rebekah asked calmly. She stroked Bonnie's cheek and smiled. "I can promise you that if Elijah did here he won't say a word," she assured. She really was sure that with a few more encounters that she could like the witch. There was no doubt in her mind that they would be able to play with her again, that was if Kol didn't screw it up.

"I'm leaving," Bonnie said for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"What?" Kol asked looking hurt, "No kiss goodbye?" Bonnie turned and was about to attack him when he covered her mouth with his. Damn him for being such a good kisser. Really she had thought she had more willpower than this. "See you soon, Miss Bennett," he whispered as he pulled back.

Bonnie huffed before she walked pass Rebekah and out of the door. "Do you not want her to come back?" Rebekah asked glaring at her brother.

"It's not as if we can't hunt her down," Kol shrugged. Getting Bonnie all riled up in anyway was too appealing a prospect to pass up, she was so amusing to provoke. "Besides she'll be back."

"To partake in more of your winning charm?" Rebekah asked clearly skeptical. The witch was not happy when she left and she doubted that she would ever return, without a little manipulation on their part. He was the reason they lost all of their toys, he was always so impulsive.

"I happened to notice," Kol said, "That when she was guzzling down champagne she set her clutch down on the tray and I may or may not have swiped in on my way out of the ballroom. I mean if she doesn't come back for us then surely she'll come back for her purse. It does have her cell phone and her wallet in it. Speaking of which now that you've taught me how to use the contraption do you think I should put my number into Bonnie's contacts. It'll be practical once we've got her hooked, she'll need to know how to contact us."

"Why Kol," Rebekah said with a smile, "There may be hope for you yet."

 **:::**

Elijah Mikaelson could not be hearing what he thought that he was hearing. Though, being a vampire one usually didn't mishear anything. He cleared his throat grateful that he had a Elena were too far away for Elena to hear what was happening just down the hall. When Elena had asked him to help her find her friend he hadn't expected in finding the witch that he would find his missing siblings as well.

He wondered what the best way to approach the situation would be. He thought about turning around and leading Elena back to the ballroom but he knew the girl wouldn't leave without her friend and he knew that if would look suspicious. He continued to walk and was relieved when his tuning in told him that the rooms occupants had heard their approach. He coughed to cover up a laugh as he heard the shuffling as they attempted to put their clothes back on, but more amusing than that was the sound of the witch cursing his brother and sister, damning them to the pits of hell. Though, Elijah thought that they would eventually get there with or without a witch's curse.

Elijah gave a sideways glance to the rather oblivious Elena, who was holding tightly only Bonnie's coat and looking rather worried. If only the girl knew just how worried she should be. "She's in there," Elijah said pointing in the direction of the room, not bothering to mention the fact that it just so happened to be Kol's bed room. "Just waking up from a nap I think," he said, "Seems to be on her way out."

Elena frowned. "Matt said she had been drinking," she said, "I didn't think that it was enough for her to wonder around and pass out in someone's bedroom."

Before Elijah could respond Bonnie came stumbling out of the room. Elijah grabbed her coat from Elena's hands and with an unnecessary speed moved to wrap it around her shoulders before Elena could take notes of the marks forming there and on her neck. Bonnie muttered her thanks without looking at him. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

"Elena here has been rather worried about you," Elijah said his tone surprisingly nonjudgmental, "I told her that you fell asleep..."

He was giving her an out and Bonnie was grateful for it. "Yeah," Bonnie said, "I drank a little too much, got lost trying to find my jacket, and kind of threw up in a house plant and passed out in someone's bed."

Elena didn't look like she believed her and Bonnie saw no reason for her too. Her hair was a mess, she was sure that she smelled like some mixture of Rebekah's perfume, Kol's cologne, and sex, and she was pretty sure her dress and her makeup were completely through. But since Elena thought Bonnie was a prude both sober and drunk she didn't even guess what had really occurred. Not that anyone would be able to guess what had really occurred. Who the hell would guess at what had happened in terms of Bonnie without it being a sick joke on their part? "It's been a long night for everyone," Elena sighed, "I think we'll all feel a lot better when we get in our own homes and in our on beds."

Bonnie nodded in agreement as she walked beside Elena, who walked beside Elijah, down the deserted hallway. Bonnie thought about the id because it was the closest thing that she could think about to what she had just done without thinking about what she had just done. She supposed that living a life motivated by instant gratification wouldn't so bad, but she wasn't that kind of person, that took a kind of selfishness that she wasn't capable of (unless she was drunk apparently). Besides that instant gratifications, also had instant repercussions.

Bonnie chanced a glance behind her and wasn't too surprised to see Kol and Rebekah watching her from the doorway to Kol's bed room. Kol smirked and Rebekah gave a small way before wiping the corner of her mouth and giving Bonnie a wink. Bonnie shook her head and rolled her eyes, yet she still felt herself smile. Sighing Bonnie was resigned to accept the fact that she had clearly gone insane. Still, even with the potential insanity, the required selfishness, and the unavoidable consequences she wasn't sure that given the chance without or without the alcohol that she wouldn't do it again.


End file.
